The invention primarily addresses itself to the solution of controlling induced vibrations in a workpiece during a machining operation. Slender workpieces, typically having an LD ratio of 10:1, present problems when it is necessary to machine such parts of rotation when the workpiece is held between end point supports such as machine centers. A simply supported workpiece tends to sag into a curvature at its center span, due to its inherent weight and springiness, and even a backrest-supported workpiece may deflect between supports, so a certain amount of vibrations may be generated just through rotation of the workpiece at certain speeds. However, additional forcing functions may be encountered through the interaction of a cutter, such as a grinding wheel, which may cause additional vibrations to be induced in the workpiece.
In a production operation, it is not feasible to equip each workpiece with an individual vibration damper firmly attached thereto because of the large numbers of dampers which would have to be designed, and the additional time which would be consumed in mounting and dismounting the individual dampers. It is preferable, therefore, to have a universal damper for all workpieces of a given class which may be employed at a work zone either manually for low production runs, or automatically for higher production automatic cycles. Applicant has devised a solution to the problem of machining slender workpieces on a center-type machine through a novel vibration damper mechanism which may be releasably clamped to a machine base, and the damper elements may be applied to a given workpiece with relative ease of operation.